Welcome Back
by SlayGal27
Summary: My sequal to Moving On (And Lack Thereof) as requested by RozaHathaway, whose stories are quite brilliant. Enjoy!


A/N: My sequal to Moving On (And Lack Thereof)

Disclaimer: Please, if it were mine, Riley would only exist to have Angel kick his butt on a regular basis. Tingle moment :)

Buffy sat in the passenger seat of the Plymouth 67, wringing her hands in her lap. In the drivers seat beside her, her formerly ex and now current boyfriend was gazing at her, a worried expression gracing his handsome features. The Slayer suddenly turned in her seat to face her vampire, panic in her wide hazel eyes.

"I don't know if I can do it Angel."

"Buffy, you don't have to do it tonight if you don't want to."

"But I get this feeling if I don't do it now, I'll never be able to."

"It'll be okay. I'll be right next to you the entire time."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Steeling herself, she got out of the car, and Angel followed suit.

"You're going to be fine," he whispered to her once he was out and by her side.

"Angel, what if they don't want us to be together? What if they kick you out? What if- what if they hate me?"

A tear slipped out from beneath her lashes and Angel brushed it away with the pad of his thumb.

"They won't hate you. I swear Buffy."

"But what if-?"

She was silenced by his lips on hers in a tender passion. She let him wash away her fears and doubts with the simple feeling of bliss.

"Better?" He asked when he pulled away. Buffy nodded, a resolute expression settled over her features. "Let's do this."

Giles was enjoying a glass of his favorite single malt whiskey and listening to Carter and Xander shoot witty and sarcastic jibes at each other, much to the entertainment of the rest of the Scooby Gang, who were lounging on several couches and chairs, when there was a soft knock on the door. He begrudgingly rose from his quite comfortable position on the couch, set his whiskey on a coaster, and ambled over to pull his heavy door open. The sight before him was a surprise.

"Hello."

"Hi."

"What brings you here Angel?"

"Giles, lay off."

The older Watcher was taken aback at his Slayers tired and defiant tone.

"Can we come in?" She asked.

"O-of course."

Buffy lead her, to Giles at least, ex into his apartment. Carter and Xander stopped their sarcastics and looked up at Angel. Carter smirked, Xander and Willow looked shocked, Riley confused, Tara slightly concerned for Willow, who seemed to have forgotten how to breathe, Spike was obviously holding in laughter, and Anya simply looked up and said, "Oh, hi Angel,"

Carter's smirk broke into a full out grin, accompanied with a giggle. Riley's confused expression turned to one of fury. How dare this, this _beast_ touch what was so rightfully his? Riley stood and faced the man, puffing out his chest and trying to look more impressive than he actually was. Riley took Buffy's hand and pulled her to him, enclosing her in what looked like a loving embrace. He whispered in her ear, "Look at him like that again, and it'll be the last thing you see." He pinched her hip and twisted, squeezing against her lungs for effect. Buffy gasped and Angel growled. He started towards the boy, but caught Buffy's almost imperceptible shake of her head and stopped. Riley grabbed her hand and tried to drag her to the couch with him, only for her to shake him off.

"Riley, can I talk to you in private?"

"Of course."

They went into the hall.

"I don't think we should see each other anymore," Buffy said quietly.

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Is this because of that thing you brought here?"

"Angel?"

"Yes."

"Um..."

"Because I can do whatever he does to make you happy Buffy."

"You can't."

"I can."

"Riley, please. Don't make this any harder than it needs to be."

"Why? Why him? I'm so much better for you than that monster ever will be."

"Stop. He's not a monster."

"Then tell me Buffy, what is he?"

"He's the greatest person I've ever met. He feels everything, even things he didn't even do. And, guess what? I love him."

"So what am I? Some kind of game? So, how far can I string this guy along before he actually, oh, I don't know, falls in love with me?"

"I never wanted that."

"Well to late, you've got it."

He turned and stormed off, out of the hall, the apartment, and into the night.

"Hey, why'd Riley go out in a huff?" Xander asked.

"Umm, Angel and I have something to tell you, " Buffy said, and moved to stand by the broody vampire. She offered her hand to him and he took it. Carter caught it and laughed.

"What?" Buffy asked.

"You guys, your together again, aren't you?"

"How'd you-?"

"Hand holding, claddaugh rings. What else could it be?"

"Wait, Buffy and Captain Forehead are an item again? Is anyone else a little freaked for Angelus part two?"

"Non-issue," Willow said airily.

Everyone turned to look at the red haired Wiccan.

"What d'you mean?" Carter finally asked.

"Angels soul? It's bound, anchored, nothing can take it out."

"ANd you didn't mention this before _because?_" Buffy asked heatedly.

"I only found out like last moth!" WIllow was quick to defend herself, "And by then, Angel was kind of gone and you were with Riley. I thought you were... happy."

"WIllow was right not to tell you guys anything. You would want to test it, and what if it fails? That way lies the badness," Xander put in.

"Still would have been nice to know," Buffy grumbled, "then I wouldn't have..."

Buffy trailed off when she caught sight of Angels face, so angry he was about to go vampiric at any given moment. Giles caught it too.

"I think we could all use some rest. perhaps we'll talk about this in the morning."

Carter nodded, said goodnight, shot a thumbs up to Angel and bounded up the stairs to her bedroom. Willow raised her eyebrows at Buffy and she and Xander went to the door. Before he left, the boy looked back at Angel.

"You don't treat her right, and I'll let Spike torture you."

Angel winced and nodded, remembering that particular incident. He decided not to dwell on it.

As Buffy and ANgel left, Giles stuck out his hand to Angel. As they shook, he said to him, "Welcome back."


End file.
